I can do anything better than you
by BirdG
Summary: Ron and Draco have a competition going regarding their grandchildren.  Rose/Scorpius pairing mentioned.


**A/N:** I wrote this over two years ago as part of a song challenge but never posted them. The song for this drabble was "Anything You Can Do" from _Annie, Get Your Gun_. Solandra and Rigel are the OC children of Rose and Scorpius.

**

* * *

**

As far as Ron was concerned, it was all Malfoy's fault. He was the immature little prick who had to turn everything into a competition, not Ron.

* * *

It all started last Christmas.

Malfoy had bought both Solandra and Rigel top of the line Nimbus Whirlwind toy brooms. A rather stupid and showy gift for two kids who were only five and seven but when had Malfoy ever shown much sense?

The kids had enjoyed them and would probably get more use out of them when it wasn't freezing outside. Then came time for Ron to give them his gift which, as already agreed upon with Rose and Scorpius, was a little Crup puppy that Solandra had insisted on naming "Asha" till her mother pointed out that was a girl's name and the Crup was clearly not.

Ron recalled with great glee that the kids had quickly forgotten about Malfoy's gifts and the other wizard had spent the rest of the night in a strop.

But Malfoy being Malfoy couldn't leave well enough alone.

* * *

Summer came and with it, Solandra and Rigel's birthdays. Since they were close in age and their birthdays only a few days apart, they had joint parties. Rather than celebrating their birthdays six times, they only celebrated them three times. (Once at home, once with the senior Malfoys, and once with his parents and Mrs. Granger.)

Ron had planned to take them to a Chudley Cannons game (they were finally on a winning streak) and had even bought them jerseys bearing their favorite player's number. Malfoy, however, wanted to take them to a Magical Zoo in Ireland that had a large dragon preserve.

Luck being what it was, they had both decided on the same weekend for these outings.

"We could do both!" Rigel suggested, ever the peacemaker.

"I don't think that will be possible, sweetie," Rose answered, looking at her her parents and in-laws.

There was a second's pause and finally Malfoy spoke, "We can go to the zoo another weekend. The animals will still be there."

"Dad, are you-"

Malfoy interrupted Scorpius and - sounding far too reasonable and pleasant and nothing like the git he actually was - smiled easily and said, "It's not a big deal."

* * *

"Ron, honestly."

Hermione had offered to do the dishes and Ron was helping clearing one dish by finishing off the piece of birthday cake still on it. Trying to talk around the cake, he asked, "Wha' di' I do?"

"You couldn't offer to reschedule?"

"It took me ages to get those tickets!"

She sighed, flicking her wand so the dishes moved under the water. "This entire competition between you two is ridiculous. You're not fifteen anymore. Solandra and Rigel will catch on and when they do-"

He knew what she was going to say and worse, he knew she was right.

"I'll go talk to Malfoy."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

* * *

And he did just that, taking Malfoy aside and suggesting that maybe they shouldn't extend their decades-long pissing contest to their grandchildren.

Malfoy, who seemed intent on surprising him, didn't goad Ron but instead nodded. "Perhaps, beforehand, we could tell each other what we're planning to get them. A sort of good faith agreement."

Everything in Ron said that this was a trap and it most have been evident on his face because not a second later, Malfoy, "For God's sake Weasley, I'm trying to be the bigger person here-"

"All right, all right."

* * *

So they did.

Christmas was fast approaching and as part of their agreement (though not without some trepidation) Ron wrote to tell Malfoy that he had bought the grandkids a Wizarding Chess piece. Malfoy quickly responded that he had bought them a minature replica of the Hogwarts Express.

A few days later, in a moment of weakness - or maybe clarity - Ron also bought the latest game of Exploding Snap along with a set of Gobstones.

Ron knew something was wrong when he arrived at the house and there was already a miniature replica of the Hogwarts Express making its way around the Christmas tree.

Malfoy, however, was paying him no mind and if it weren't for the fact that he had known the git for forty stinkin' years, he might have thought nothing of it.

The kids, adored their presents, hugging and thanking them profusely. He was about to settle into a game of Gobstones with them when Rose came in with their jackets in hand.

"Kids, get your coats on, you have two more gifts waiting outside from Papa."

"I thought the train was from you."

Malfoy smirked and it was Scorpius who answered. "What? No, Rose and I bought that."

Once outside, he could see that a new building had been added to the property. Wooden, and maybe bigger than a shed, it looked a lot like a stable.

"Oh, bollocks."

Hermione nudged him with her elbow and shot him a glare. Ron didn't care, he waited for the inevitable, and was not surprised in the least when Malfoy and Scorpius walked out from the stable, each leading an Aethonan colt behind them. The animals neighed softly, obviously unhappy with being out in the cold. One unfurled its large wings much to the delight of the children.

"This is the best present ever!" Solandra exclaimed before running forward.

* * *

Ron has heard that the Yanks do private tours of the moon now, having taken the idea from Muggles. The waiting list was said to be months long and he knew they were already booked for the summer. Still, if he got Harry to help him, he knew he could make reservations now for a visit in December.

He just wasn't sure if he wanted to take Solandra and Rigel on a trip or buy Malfoy a one-way ticket.


End file.
